Leaving
by kawaiiwolvesss
Summary: No one really expected it to happen, especially not from her. Not seeing a certain pinkette appear at the clinic one day or anywhere at the training field, worried the kyuubi container. Now finding that Sakura has left Konoha to go after their ex-teammate, what will Naruto and Tsunade do? Does Sakura still love the Uchiha or has she really lost all of her emotions?
1. Chapter 1

Pants were coming from the pinkette kunoichi as she was finishing up her training for today. She used the back of her hand to wipe the sweat out of her brow. Sakura was now at the age of 22. Unlike her blonde haired teammate, she had lost hope of their ex-teammate ever coming back. When she came to this realization was a little after she turned 16. After she saw no way of the Uchiha coming home willingly, the female started to just train and through the nonstop training; she slowly lost all emotion she did have. The medic-nin straightened up and stared up at the darkening sky, "So…today is the day…" A slight frown came to her lips though as her keener ears picked up footsteps then a very chirper voice coming from a certain tan kyuubi container, "Sakura-chan!" The orange suited ninja came running up the hill to wear his squad member was training. The fox boy gave his wide, goofy grin at her and scratched the back of his blonde head, "Hey there!"

The green eyed ninja lowered her head before putting on a fake smile and turning to her friend, "Hey Naruto. Done with Kakashi so soon?" To add to her act, she cocked her head as if it was in question and raised a pink eyebrow to keep the look of being curious. Laughter left the troublesome boy that was followed by a nod, "Yep! And man am I hungry! So I was wondering if you'd like to go get ramen with me?" A blush came to those whiskered covered cheeks. Sakura waved to her excited teammate before gathering the stuff she had bought to train, "Sure, why not? As long as you pay." She caught sight of his mouth hanging open as she turned and walked pass him. Naruto sighed, "Fine Sakura-chan…" He then regained his smile and followed after her. His mind just went to how much this was like going on a _date _with _Sakura_.

Sakura looked up at the sky as she walked back into town with him. She looked at him from the corner of her eye and said a simple statement, "This isn't a date, Naruto." His smile fell a bit as he muttered back, "O-Of course it's not Sakura-chan…" He made a soft sigh as he pushed aside the cloth for her and followed in after her. They both took a seat on a stool. The blonde shinobi grinned at the chef as he tapped his chin, "I think I'll have….beef ramen today!" The chef chuckled, "And are you making Sakura pay for you again?" That sentence made the whiskered face boy huff, "No! I'm paying for myself _and _her, thank you very much!" The old man just chuckled and turned to the pinkette, "And what can I get for you ma'm?" Sakura rested her head on her hand that was propped up by her elbow, "I'll just have a bowl of miso ramen please." She gave another fake smile and watched as he and his daughter started on the ramen.

Naruto started ranting about his day, starting with how he couldn't train with Jiraya and going on to where neither would Kakashi and sometime after that Sakura just zoned out and focused on eating her ramen. It wasn't long though, even with his complaining, that he was on his sixth bowl of noodles. The kunoichi had soon finished hers and let the chef's daughter take it away. She looked over at her blonde…_friend_ and attempted a teasing tone, "Don't forget that _you're _paying." The kyuubi container started choking a bit on the pasta he was slurping down as realization hit him. He forced it down with a hard gulp and a bang to his chest before staring down sadly into his bowl and looking up at the old cook, "Old man…check please…." The gray haired man only chuckled as he took the empty bowls and left the bill on the table.

The medic-nin stood up and patted her friend who was peeking into his frog shaped wallet. "Goodnight, Naruto," She said before leaving Ichiraku's. Blue eyes turned and watched the pinkette leave with sad eyes, "Oh Sakura-chan…" He paid the bill and then left for his apartment, mind lingering on his squad member.

* * *

Sakura walked around Konoha, taking note on everyone out and each guard and/or jounin. Once the girl had grasped all that she would have to deal with, she filled in all the loopholes in her plan. The female ninja turned on her heel and made her way to her house. Since no one that needed an act was around her, her face had completely drained from the fake emotion she had put on for Naruto and really anyone else that would _worry_ about her. If she still laughed, she would have given a sarcastic chuckle at that thought. It had been a long time since this kunoichi was a _little girl _that _always needed protecting_. Her emerald orbs looked up at the starry sky and breathed out to herself, "It's been a long time since I was just a weak, bother to everyone…" The kunoichi shook her head of those thoughts and then walked up the steps to her house.

As she entered the house, a picture of her mom, Mebuki Haruno, was placed on the tiny table. Her mother had passed away in battle five years ago. Sakura was only 17. The death of her mom only aided her emotion downfall. The pink haired ninja lived alone now. She visited her father less and less as she got closer to the day her decision would be made. The kunoichi didn't think much of it because she had stopped caring long ago. She made her way to her room and took her bag out of the closet and left it open on her bed as she started packing. After being an ANBU for a couple of years, she knew how to pack efficiently: light, only what's of importance. She was able to put in three changes of clothes, and with what she already had on that would make at least four set, an extra set of weapons, since she could always buy more, some medical supplies, and some food. Emerald orbs looked out the window to see a starry sky and the moon high in the air. Sakura then looked at the clock and saw that it was a little pass midnight now. She pulled her bag onto her back and then frowned as she heard someone enter her house.

The female slipped down the stairs to her living room, keeping to the shadows as she slipped a kunai out of her pouch that was strapped to her leg. Her eyes narrowed in on her intruder and she quickly grabbed his arm and pinned him down, knee on his gut and the blade of her weapon put to his neck. When she saw the familiar pale pink hair that spiked out to form a flower, she knew who it was. Sakura's face held no emotion as she stared down at no other than her father whose blue eyes held nothing but fright for his daughter who just assaulted him. Even once the kunoichi recognized the trespasser being her kin, she didn't move from her position and simply breathed out, "Kizashi." The old genin below her, frowned, "Oh Sakura, what has become of you my daughter? I feared something was up…after Mebuki died…and then you finally stopped coming around…What do you plan on doing?" His blue eyes were pleading at her to stop whatever it was she was planning. He didn't know what it was, but he knew it couldn't be good if his baby would put a knife to his throat.

"I'm leaving Konoha. I'm going to _kill _Sasuke Uchiha," She answered simply. Her face was serious and her formerly sparkling green eyes were dull and emotionless. Kizashi's face held shock, not able to believe his ears. "Sakura! You can't do this! Why not talk to Lady Hokage? Or at least your friend Naruto," her father protested. "What? Are you going to try to stop me, Kizashi? You're a simple genin and I'm an ANBU. You can't do anything and if you try, I'll kill you," the kunoichi pressed the kunai against his neck, letting a trickle of blood fall down, just to prove her point. Blue eyes narrowed at her, "But I can't just let you leave." As soon as the shinobi tried to push her off of him, Sakura quickly sliced his neck, flipped the knife around and then stabbed him in the heart, twisting it while it was in him to make it more painful. Kizashi gasped and the cried out in pain before his daughter covered his mouth. "W-Why Sakura…," the man managed to choke out as some tears spilled over his cheeks. The medic-nin rose from the ground and looked down at him, "You got in the way. Say hello to Mebuki for me." Once she finished her sentence, she slammed her foot into the handle of the kunai, pushing it all the way through him causing his heart to instantly stop.

She bent down and grabbed her weapon, cleaning it off before putting it back in its pouch. Not taking another look back at the man who raised her, Sakura walked out her door but not after going to a towel closet in her hall. She took a note out and set it in there before she left her house for good. The pinkette easily made her way to the gate without anyone spotting her. Once she got to the exit, she spotted the two guards that were on duty. Being the expert at genjutsu as she was, the kunoichi quickly did hand signs before feathers fell around them. "What the…," one managed to start before both of them were forced into a deep slumber. "That was too easy…but no wonder it was able to work when Kabuto did it back at the chunin exams long ago…," Sakura said as she shook her head and left the Leaf Village with a hood on her head and her headband abandoned back on her dresser in her deserted house.

* * *

**Alright guys! Yes, if you read something that was similar to this story line, it is the same story. I'm rewriting it because of the fact that it was old and I had no where to go with it. Also I had a lot of useless crap in it and needed to do something different since I had kind of lost track with how far the manga as gotten. So this story will be more AU than cannon due to the fact I have no idea what's going on in the plot! Either way if these events happened, I think something would have changed any way. Lol. Well I hope you like this chapter better! The bulk of my old chapter one was Naruto ranting and me doing my own fanservice? Lol. I hope I'm able to finish it this time :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Recap**_

_Blue eyes narrowed at her, "But I can't just let you leave." As soon as the shinobi tried to push her off of him, Sakura quickly sliced his neck, flipped the knife around and then stabbed him in the heart, twisting it while it was in him to make it more painful. Kizashi gasped and the cried out in pain before his daughter covered his mouth. "W-Why Sakura…," the man managed to choke out as some tears spilled over his cheeks. The medic-nin rose from the ground and looked down at him, "You got in the way. Say hello to Mebuki for me." Once she finished her sentence, she slammed her foot into the handle of the kunai, pushing it all the way through him causing his heart to instantly stop._

_She bent down and grabbed her weapon, cleaning it off before putting it back in its pouch. Not taking another look back at the man who raised her, Sakura walked out her door but not after going to a towel closet in her hall. She took a note out and set it in there before she left her house for good. The pinkette easily made her way to the gate without anyone spotting her. Once she got to the exit, she spotted the two guards that were on duty. Being the expert at genjutsu as she was, the kunoichi quickly did hand signs before feathers fell around them. "What the…," one managed to start before both of them were forced into a deep slumber. "That was too easy…but no wonder it was able to work when Kabuto did it back at the chunin exams long ago…," Sakura said as she shook her head and left the Leaf Village with a hood on her head and her headband abandoned back on her dresser in her deserted house._

* * *

The pink haired kunoichi left the Leaf Village and headed southwest, her destination being the Land of Rivers. On her ANBU missions, several times it was to get clues on the Akatsuki. Sakura went further though and on almost every mission, she had searched for information on the gang of S-rank criminals. Now the female behaved and did give the Hokage some information as a report each time she had been sent out, but as for the information she gathered by herself and for the conclusions she came up with, she kept to herself. Sakura didn't want to give Konoha too much information that would give them an upper hand to finding the traitors, which would ruin the plan she had spent so much time on. What is that plan that made this medic-nin run away from her village and become a criminal herself? Well that will be answered in due time. It wasn't fully complete yet.

Now noticing she had successfully escaped a good distance without another interference, Sakura broke into a sprint. The girl wanted to put much space between her and the village that she was born in. She knew once the guards awoke and informed her former teacher that she had left the village, the Hokage would send out shinobi to capture her; one for sure being Naruto whether it was the Tsunade's choice or not. The kunoichi made certain to not leave any signs for where she was heading so it would lessen the chance of them finding her; though for reassurance, she wanted to at least make it half way to her destination before she took a rest. The female made it near the Tanzuka Town but made certain to go around it and for no one there to see her. The blonde Hokage tended to gamble there quite a bit so if anyone noticed her pupil coming through there, they would sure be able to tell her if the question arose. It was at this moment that the pinkette truly hated her hair color. It was defiantly a noticeable thing.

After having a few more hours, Sakura was almost to the point she figured it would safe enough to rest a bit before finishing her journey so she started to slow her pace down to a fast walk, calming regaining her breathe. It didn't take long before she realized that it was a mistake to stop her previous speed because shortly after she slowed, she sensed an unfamiliar chakra aura. The emerald eyed girl frowned slightly as she continued her strides to see if the person would just continue what they were doing but that was ruled out when the sound of a male's chuckling hit her eardrum. Upon hearing that low sound, her feet came to a halt and she turned her head slightly to see the male reveal himself from the shadows of the forest. The assumed ninja had white hair, that barely went down to his shoulders, with bangs that stopped just above his eyebrows, purple eyes and a shark toothed grin, literally. He wore a tight, turtle neck, muscle shirt that matched the color of his eyes, gray pants that stopped just above his ankles, a brownish grey pair of ninja shoes, two belts that matched his shoes that held water bottles, and a dark drown harness strapped on around his upper torso that held a sword that the medical ninja had seen before. Only barely did Sakura's eyes widen when the sword was found in her memory as she thought, _'Zabuza's sword?'_

The currently hooded ninja kept her silence as she waited to see what the man who found her wanted. She knew he wasn't from Konoha and did think he'd be with the Mist Village because Zabuza's sword was put as a memento on his grave. The pinkette was vaguely curious about who this odd ninja was but wasn't too concerned about it; that was as long as he didn't cause her any trouble. The purple eyed nin took one of the bottles of water off his belt as he began to speak, "Now who would you be, mm?" He took the straw into his mouth and began to drink from it casually, acting as if Sakura posed no threat to him whatsoever. Sakura's facial expression stayed solemn as she didn't bother to answer his question as she turned her head back before she started to walk away from him. The shark boy's eyes narrowed in annoyance as he saw she didn't answer him, whether it had been with a name or something else. "Hey! I was talking to you! Don't just walk away," he snapped at her as he gripped the container in his hands. Before the nin could even bother with going after her though, there was a loud shout that came from the area of the woods he had exited from, "Suigetsu! Where did you run off to! Sasuke-kun is ready to go!"

The newly S-ranked nin's jaw clenched slightly at the mention of her former teammate's name. _'Damn it…it's not time to face him yet,' _she thought as her pace quickened slightly. Suigetsu, oblivious to the pinkette's actions, groaned as he put his bottle back into place on his belt, "Damn Karin…why are you so loud?" Ruffles from the brushes and limbs were heard before the person that was the source of the sudden shout came from the forest. The female had spiky, uneven, red hair that went down close to her mid back and matching red eyes that were hidden behind black rimmed glasses. She wore a light purple, long sleeved, turtle neck jacket that zipper didn't start until the cloth was above her stomach, exposing it, and went all the way up to her neck. This jacket was accompanied with black shorts that barely covered her bottom, black stockings, and matching ninja shoes. A growl came from the kunoichi as she pushed up her glasses before punching the male in the face, which in return made his head turn into water. "I heard that, you ass," the now ticked off girl yelled at him before crossing her arms over her chest. Seeing that with this commotion was the perfect time to escape this group, Sakura took it and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Suigetsu's cranium regained its original shape as irritation came with it before he glared at Karin, "Now what the hell was that for!" Only receiving a huff from the female made the white haired ninja roll his eyes and shake his head before two more people exited the wooded area to join the two. Spiked up midnight blue hair and onyx eyes gave away the first one to be none other than Sasuke Uchiha, ex-member of a Team 7. Forehead was still bare, just like when he had cast away his headband. He now wore a white, open kimono top that showed his bare chest, a dull blue wrap that was held together with a purple rope, dark blue pants that were tucked into his dull black ninja shoes, black arm bracers that were slightly hidden under his sleeves, and a long katana placed on his back and held in place by the rope. The other was a male with spiky orange hair and matching eyes. He had a somber face and wore a blue cloak over his outfit. Sasuke's dark eyes laid on Suigetsu before speaking, "What were you doing, Suigetsu?"

Suigetsu took his drink off the belt again and started to drink some before speaking, "Well I was ahead of everyone and I heard someone so I got closer and it was a girl." He scratched his head and gave a sheepish grin, "Yet I didn't get a good look of her face and she got away, but that wasn't my fault. I was about to go after her until Karin decided to run out and punch me." Karin glared at the water boy as she let her glasses fall down the bridge of her nose. The Uchiha only gave a slight nod before he started walking, ordering, "We have a task at hand. Let's go. Juugo, take lead." The quiet orange haired ninja gave a nod before he went ahead of the group.

* * *

When Sakura was sure she was a safe distance away, judging by their chakra auras, she jumped up into a tree and sat near the trunk so she could rest her back against it. She closed her tired eyes and exhaled slowly, thinking, _'Damn that was close…I'm not ready to face him yet…' _A frown came to her once pink colored lips at that thought but excused herself for it by telling herself that she was not yet strong enough to fight him and that was all. Her lids opened half way as she tilted her head so she could look up at the sky to see it starting to lighten up, "Well…soon there will be shinobi coming after me." The kunoichi closed her eyes once more, "But by then, I will be out of the Land of Fire entirely." After she whispered that out, the pinkette allowed her mind to go blank to rest before continuing the journey to the Hidden Valley Village in the Land of Rivers.

* * *

**Hey guys~ Long time no see ^^" Okay sorry for neglecting my story buuut I've been doing it to all my stories if that makes up for it at all. Well to be honest, this is a bit harder than I thought it would. I'm tossing out A LOT of the old story because it was pointless really. I'm actually quite ashamed that I ever posted that piece of shit -_- Ugggh. But here we go! Lots of polishing and we have gotten here! Also, I literally looked at a map of the world of Naruto to help me with directions and crap so I can actually add in village names and junk~ So I hope you've enjoyed it~ **

**Until next time :3**


End file.
